Kian Dathyl, The story of a young Patryndutch ver
by Prince of Evolution
Summary: This is the story about a young Patryn boy.First chapter.


Het verhaal van Kian Dathyl

Hoofdstuk 1

De wind sloeg tegen de kolonistententen aan en blies de regen hard in de gezichten van de Patrynen. In een van de tenten werd een baby gebaard, genaamd Kian. Het was stil, zoals gewoonlijk. Patrynen waren gewend aan pijn, en wisten die niet te uiten. Na ongeveer 5 uur kwamen de vader, moeder en het kind de tent uitgestapt. Om hun tent stonden de mede kolonisten klaar voor de ceromonie. De ceromonie van de cirkel van hun geest. De hoofdman stapt naar voren en pakte het kind aan, terwijl de andere patrynen in een cirkel om hen heen gingen staan. De hoofdman sprak een paar woorden en gaf het kind toen terug aan de ouders, die het rustig aannamen en daarna terug de tent instapten terwijl de Andere patrynen rustig verder gingen met hun persoonlijke zaken. Niemand bemoeide zich met een andere, zoals dat altijd bij de patrynen ging. In de tent begonnen de ouders met het zetten van de hartrunen, wat pijnlijk was. Maar het kind gaf geen kik, zoals de meeste patrynse babies deden, ze waren aangeboren stil voor gevaar. De ouders graveerde de sierlijke runen op de borst van de baby, wikkelden het in een doek en legde het in een mandje bedekt met zachte vacht. Daarna ging de vader naar buiten om te jagen en de moeder bleef bij de baby. Ze pakte het op en wiegde het in haar schoot. Toen de vader een paar uur later de tent binnenstapte met eten, stopte ze de baby terug in de mand en nam het eten aan. Toen het bereid was aten ze ervan, ze waren stil.

Na het maal gaf de moeder het kind melk en legde het te slapen, terwijl de vader buiten zat te kijken naar de gevaarlijke schaduwen van het Labyrinth. 'Lilika', sprak hij. 'Ja', antwoordde zijn vrouw kort. 'Lilika, ik heb besloten trekker te worden, om eerder het Labyrinth te verslaan, om sneller vooruitgang te halen', zei hij zacht. 'Ga je mee, of blijf je hier voor het kind', vroeg hij op dezelfde toon. 'Kinthan, ik wil graag mee, maar ik neem de baby mee', zei ze angstig, een boos antwoord verwachtend. De man zuchtte en keek voor zich uit. 'Lilika, je weet dat dat niet kan, we zullen sterven, het Labyrinth zal ons te pakken krijgen', zei hij met een vleugje spanning in zijn stem. Lilika zuchtte en keek naar het slapende gezichtje van de baby. 'Of je gaat zonder de baby, of je gaat alleen', sprak de man, nog steeds voor zich uit kijkend. Lilika schrok van die uitspraak en legde de baby in de wieg. Daarna liep ze naar buiten en ging naast haar man zitten. De man gaf geen enkel teken dat hij haar opmerkte, maar toch ging Lilika naast hem zitten. 'Dan ga ik alleen', sprak ze na een lange stilte. De man zuchtte en sloot zijn ogen. 'Dan zeg ik je vaarwel', zei hij alleen maar. Hij bleef nog even zitten maar stond daarna op en liet Lilika alleen met de baby achter. 'Ik pak mijn spullen en vertrek daarna gelijk', ze hij zonder emotie. 'Wacht Kinthan', probeerde Lilika nog, maar Kinthan liep door, alsof ze niks had gezegd. Een paar minuten later had Kinthan zijn spullen gepakt en stond klaar om te vertrekken. Op afstand stond Lilika met de baby in haar handen toe te kijken. Hij keek haar nog even met een korte glimlach in de ogen en rende daarna de duisternis in, zich ten prooi werpend aan het Labyrinth. Toen hij was vertrokken liep Lilika snel de tent in en pakte de alleen nodige spullen bijeen en stopte de baby in een doek en bond hem op de rug. Daarna rende ze naar het punt waar Kinthan net nog even stond, keek nog om naar de andere patrynen die haar aanstaarden., en rende daarna achter haar man het Labyrinth in.

Kinthan rende zo hard hij kon, zijn gevoelens proberend achter zich te houden. Hij wist nu pas war hij gedaan had en hoeveel pijn hij Lilika gedaan had, maar dat waren tekenen van zwakte. Hij rende harder en harder, toen hij plotseling over iets struikelde en hard op de grond belandde. Hij brachte zijn hand naar zijn gezicht en trok hem meteen terug van de pijn, er zat bloed aan zijn hand, veel bloed. Hij stond op en keek verdwaasd om zich heen. Toen hij zich had omgedraaid deinsde hij terug en keek geschrokken naar zijn belager, een rode draak.

Hij liep langzaam achteruit, maar de draak sloeg hem een paar meter verderop. Kinthan sloeg hard tegen een boom aan en bleef doodstil liggen. De draak kwam naar hem toe, Kinthan voelde de hete adem over zijn rug vloeien. Plotseling werd de draak door iets afgeleid en draaide zich snel om. Kinthan kroop heel stil overeind en keek naar de reden van de draak zijn afleiden. Zijn ogen gleden over de draak en belande bij een persoon met glanzend blond haar en fonkelende blauwe ogen , een persoon die hij heel goed kende. 'Lilika, nee!' schreeuwde Kinthan en zijn runen begonnen te gloeien. Hij stuurde een regen van stenen messen op de draak af, waarvan er een onder de schubben drong. Dit leide de draak af en met een woeste brul draaide hij zich om. Lilika probeerde de draak nog af te leiden, maar het was te laat.

De draak sloeg hard met zijn staart toe, en maakte een diepe snee in de arm van Kinthan, weer sloeg hij toe ditkeer op de hartrune, die brak. Daarna sloeg hij nog ontelbare malen in op het lichaam, terwijl Kinthan's schreeuwen van pijn verstomde. Lilika stond verstijfd toe te kijken. Haar man, Kinthan, was dood. Toen de draak zich omdraaide was de tweede prooi er niet meer.

Lilika rende huilend door het bos terug naar het kolonistenkamp, de baby op haar schouder meedragend. 'Hij zal nooit een vader hebben', dacht Lilika, 'nooit.' Een tijde later rende ze onder de krassen het kolonistenkamp binnen en zakte daar ter plekke in elkaar. Geen enkele patryn lette op haar, want ze bemoeide zich niet met haar zaken. Terwijl Lilika in een diep slaap wegzakte, hoorde ze nog steeds het gegil van Kinthan in haar hoofd. De beelden schoten voorbij tot ze in een schaduw van vermoeidheid wegzakte.

Wordt vervolgd…


End file.
